A Clone Wars Christmas Carol
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Ever heard of 'A Christmas Carol? Well this is my own take on it, Clone Wars style! :D


**Hi everyone! Now, I'm sure all of you have heard of A Christmas Carol, or seen other movies made like it (as i have), and this is my own version- the Clone Wars version. This is not completely accurate to the original, but it has the basic ideas. It's my own take on it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or A Christmas Carol. :)**

**A Clone Wars Christmas Carol**

It was Christmas Eve on Coruscant. Everyone at the Jedi Temple was enjoying the holiday season. Everyone, that is, except for Anakin Skywalker. He didn't like Christmas.

"Skywalker, everyone is taking off for Christmas," Said Master Mace Windu. "you should too."

"No, Master Windu," Anakin replied with a scowl. "Christmas is just a bunch of nonsense. My clones, my Padawan, and I will be ready to set out for our mission in the morning."

Mace set out an audible sigh. "The mission can wait, Skywalker! Give your troops, _and _your Padawan, a break to enjoy Christmas."

Anakin shook his head. "We set out in the morning." He repeated.

Mace sighed again. He didn't say another word and walked away.

Anakin went into the hanger where his troops were preparing things, fixing ships, and getting ready. His Padawan was there too.

"Merry almost Christmas, Master!" Chirped a voice from behind him. He turned to find his Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano, standing there.

"Haven't I told you, Snips? I don't celebrate Christmas." Anakin replied, staring to walk towards his ship to prepare it.

"Aw, come on, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, catching up to him. "everyone loves Christmas!"

Anakin turned to frown at her. "Not me."

"You're not even going to go to the Christmas party at the Temple tomorrow?" She asked, her excited tone starting to diminish.

"We're not going to be here, Ahsoka. We leave for our mission tomorrow morning." Anakin said.

"B-But, Master!" Ahsoka cried, running to catch up with him again as he started to walk away. "Everyone gets a break on Christmas, even Yoda and Master Windu!"

"Well not us. Christmas is just a waste of time! Now keep preparing for the mission."

"Master," Ahsoka tried again, "Everyone wants to go home to their families; the clones always have a big Christmas party all together."

"You don't even have any family to go home _to_! No one is getting a break, and that's _final_!" Anakin shouted.

A tear spilled down Ahsoka's cheek as she watched him walk away, and this time she didn't follow.

Anakin found his clone troopers. "Prepare for the mission. I'll be back in the morning, and I expect you all to be here, and I also expect everything to be ready."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The clones said, saluting to him.

They watched as Anakin walked away.

Captain Rex sighed as soon as Anakin was out of the room. "I guess we'll be missing the annual clone Christmas party this year, boys."

"Yeah. I was really looking forward to being there," Said Blade, softly kicking a little stone with his shoe.

"Oh, well. Business is business." Muttered Shark, but sarcasm tinted his voice.

Anakin went home to his quarters and sat down. R2-D2 rolled up to him and beeped.

"I can't believe they want to take a break for Christmas, R2! This mission is much more important than a stupid holiday." He said, making a face.

R2 let out a sad whistle.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." Anakin said.

So Anakin went on his bed and fell asleep.

_Dong_! The clock struck the hour.

_What time is it? _Anakin thought, opening his eyes. He sat up and looked across to the fireplace. Suddenly he heard, "Ani!"

He jumped up and found his mother, Shmi, standing there.

"Mom?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Ani, whatever happened to you?" She asked him.

"I thought you were dead!" He said.

"I'm not really here, Ani." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not really here," She repeated. "I'm just a ghost."

"What do you want?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, you've got it all wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Got what wrong, Mom? I'm not following you here." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"Christmas!" Shmi cried.

"But Mom,"

"No, listen to me, Ani! I trained you to-"

"Mom. Forget it. I'm all grown up now. And you're just a ghost. This is probably all a dream." Anakin said, turning around.

"Fine. Think that way, Ani. But be prepared for another visitor…" And Shmi faded away.

Anakin went back in bed. Soon he opened his eyes. "See, R2? Just a dream." He said.

But suddenly, they heard, "Oh, Anakin!"

Anakin looked to his left and found a ghostly figure floating next to him. "AHHH!" He shouted.

"Shush! I'm the Spirit of the Past!" The ghost said in a sharp whisper.

"Oh great," Anakin muttered.

"Come along now, no time to waste!" It said.

Anakin crossed his arms but the ghost grabbed his arm and pulled him into a whirlwind of sparkles and colors.

"Where are you taking me?" Anakin cried.

"To your Christmas past…" It said.

They appeared on the desert planet of Tatooine, inside Anakin and his mom's house. Anakin was about seven years old. The two were sitting around a thin, scrawny tree decorated with a single bulb.

"Sorry there aren't any presents, Ani," Said Shmi quietly. "Watto wouldn't allow me to do anymore than this."

Little Anakin looked sad.

Anakin looked at himself and his mom with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry your Christmases had to be like this," Said the Spirit of the Past.

"They weren't all like this," Anakin replied, "every year my mom let my sneak off to Kitster's Christmas party."

"I thought you didn't like Christmas!" The ghost exclaimed.

"I don't, ok?" Anakin said angrily.

He turned back to watch his mom and himself.

"Mom, can I go to Kitster's party now?" Little Anakin asked.

"Yes, but do be careful, Watto wanted you in the shop later today." Shmi replied.

Little Anakin nodded and skipped off.

"Shall we follow him?" The ghost asked Anakin.

"Sure." Anakin replied.

They were soon at the little house with Anakin's old friend Kitster, when he was just a kid.

"Kitster, I'm here!" Said Little Anakin.

"Ani!" Cried Kitster. "We put up your stocking!"

Anakin sighed, "They always did,"

They watched as Anakin and Kitster's whole family had fun together. Soon, it was time to open presents.

"I got this for you, Ani." Said Kitster, handing Anakin a box.

Little Anakin opened it, and inside was a small square. Little Anakin pressed the button and it began to play Christmas music and project pictures.

"I love it!" Little Anakin cried. "Thank you!" His expression dropped. "But, I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok, Ani!" Kitster said. "Having you here is the best gift of all."

Anakin sighed. "I miss those days."

Suddenly he gasped. "We need to leave. Now."

"But why? Everyone's having so much fun!" said the Spirit of the Past.

"Take me home. NOW!" Anakin said.

Suddenly the door to the house burst open and Watto flew in. "Ani!" He growled angrily. "There you are! I thought I ordered you not to go running off!"

"But, Watto, it was just a little Christmas celebration!" Little Anakin said.

"I told you, Ani! Christmas is a waste of time! Now back to the shop!"

"Oh," the ghost said quietly. It waved its hand and they were back in Anakin's room.

"Watto never took his eye off me every Christmas after that." Anakin said. His expression darkened. "That's why, in his words, I think Christmas is a waste of time."

The ghost was quiet.

"Now will you get out of here? I have a mission to go on tomorrow!" Anakin cried. He jumped on his bed and shut his eyes.

He woke up again. "Another dream, huh?" He rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes again and tried to go to sleep.

"Hey, sleepy! Wake up!" Said a voice.

Anakin looked up and found another ghost. This one resembled a person. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Anakin groaned. "Not another one 'a you!"

"I am the Spirit of Christmas Present!" He said.

"Wonderful, _absolutely _wonderful!" Anakin muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, no time to waste!"

"Do all ghosts say that?" Anakin pondered.

"Dunno. Now let's go!"

They whirled off and were soon at the hanger. Anakin's troops and Padawan were all still working.

"See, they're here. Working, like they should be." Anakin said in satisfaction.

"Take a look a little closer." the ghost whispered.

Anakin went over to his Padawan. She looked sad. "Ahsoka?" He said to her.

"She can't hear you." The ghost said. "No one can hear you or see you."

Anakin rolled his eyes. _Of course_, he thought.

So he just watched Ahsoka.

Rex came over to her. "You look a little down, Kid. Cheer up, it's almost Christmas!"

"Master Skywalker doesn't like Christmas," She mumbled, continuing to work on the ship she was fixing.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't." Rex replied.

Ahsoka looked on the edge of bursting out in tears. "He's right, I don't even have any family to go home to,"

Rex realized she hadn't even heard him. "Ahsoka, it's alright,"

Anakin frowned. "I knew it, they're talking about Christmas behind my back!"

The ghost sighed. "You really don't have a heart at all, do you?"

"What?"

The ghost turned back to watch.

"Maybe we should keep working." Ahsoka said. "I'll just have to celebrate Christmas late, some other time when we're not busy."

"I'll never let that happen, Snips! We're never gonna celebrate anything related to Christmas!" Anakin said.

"Do you have any sense?" The ghost cried.

"Take me home. I'm not learning anything here." Anakin said.

"Unfortunately." The ghost said with a sigh.

The ghost took him back. "There will be one more spirit visiting you tonight. Be ready."

"Yeah right," Anakin muttered. He went back to sleep.

But was soon awakened and stared at by the third ghost. "I guess you're the third spirit, huh?"

"Yep! Let's go!" said the third ghost.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To your Christmas Future." The ghost said.

Anakin shivered. In the whirlwind, there were a lot more paths to take. "Why are there so many?"

"The future is always in motion. There are many paths to take. But we will be seeing your most likely future as of now."

"Where are we?" Anakin asked. It was dark. It was cold. But it was Christmas Eve.

The Anakin of the future came out. Anakin stared at him in shock. The future Anakin was in a wheelchair, and he could barely move it along.

"What happened to me?" Anakin asked the ghost.

"Well, you went on the mission that Christmas morning, and you lost all your men. Your Padawan survived, and you did too, but were severely injured. You could never walk again. They exiled you from the Jedi order. Ahsoka is now a very successful Jedi Knight." The ghost replied.

"Well, make me go see her then! Snips would help me!" Anakin said.

The ghost sighed. "If you wish,"

The Anakin of the future called out, "R2!"

A rusty R2 came out from the other room. "We're gonna go see Ahsoka." He said.

R2 beeped cheerily, though it sounded strained, as if his power was low.

"But, she wouldn't be there on Christmas Eve, would she? I guess it's worth a try!" The future Anakin said.

"I want to follow them." Anakin said.

"Are you sure?" The ghost asked.

"Of course! Come on!" Anakin insisted.

"Alright,"

They were soon in a large hanger. Clones were busily preparing for a mission. He watched the future Anakin roll slowly on his wheelchair to find Ahsoka.

Soon, they spotted her. Anakin stared in awe. His once little 'Snips' was now a full grown Togruta, and Jedi Knight.

She was talking to a young human girl with long braids.

"Padawan! Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked the girl.

"I was going to the Christmas party, Master Tano," She said.

"No! We are going to stay here and prepare for the mission! No one gets off on Christmas around here." Ahsoka said coldly.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master." Said the girl, and ran away.

"Ahsoka," The future Anakin said, rolling slowly up to her.

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka greeted him warmly. "What brings you here?"

"I didn't expect to find you here on Christmas Eve, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

Ahsoka's expression darkened slightly. "If you ever taught me one thing, Master, it was that Christmas is all a big waste of time." She said.

"No, Ahsoka, I was wrong!" Future Anakin cried.

"Sorry, old Master." Ahsoka replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for my mission tomorrow. On _Christmas_." And she walked away.

Future Anakin rolled slowly away on his wheelchair and left.

Anakin watched. "I can't believe Ahsoka said that," He whispered.

"The scar you left her never did truly heal in her heart," the ghost replied. "but- you think Christmas is a waste of time so why would you care?"

"I don't want things to be like this! I want to change!" Anakin exclaimed.

The ghost began to fade away.

"I want to change!"

Anakin jolted awake. Sun shone through his window. "R2! What day is it?"

R2 beeped questioningly. Then let out a slow reply.

"It's Christmas?" He cried. He jumped out of bed. "It's not too late!"

He quickly got dressed and ran all the way to the hanger. Ahsoka and the clones were all awaiting his arrival.

"Oh good! You're still here!" He exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Master?" Ahsoka cried, extremely surprised.

Anakin rushed up and gave her a big hug, spinning around before he set her back down. "Merry Christmas, Ahsoka!" He said.

"But- I thought you hated Christmas!" Ahsoka cried in shock.

"I did, but oh, Ahsoka, I've changed. I've seen what the future would be like, and believe me, it wasn't pretty." He said. He called all the clones together. "Hey everyone! We're calling off the mission, everyone go home to your families and enjoy this wonderful holiday!"

The clones cheered and thanked him, then ran off to celebrate.

But Ahsoka stayed behind.

Anakin started to walk away, but looked behind him and saw Ahsoka wasn't coming. "Ahsoka? You coming?" He asked. He went closer and saw she was crying.

"You were right, Master, I don't have any family to go home to," She sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Snips," Anakin whispered, "I was wrong to say that. I've changed. As your master, I should be like family to you."

Ahsoka threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "You _are _my family, Skyguy."

Anakin hugged her back and smiled. "Now, how about that Christmas party?"

Ahsoka cheered. "Let's go!"

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Sorry if it's not my best story ever, but i hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
